Tired of waiting
by lilmisblack
Summary: Wandless and bound to the chair, he could only watch as she winked at him and slowly slid under his desk, a mischievous smile on her lips as the knock on the door became more insistent. Was she really going to do what he thought she was?


This was written as a response to the October challenge.

He entered his office and slammed the door shut. He couldn't spend another moment surrounded by those dunderheads. Why, oh, why had he ever accepted the Headmaster position?

Taking off his robes and throwing them on a nearby chair, he sat behind his desk and reached for a piece of parchment.

Bloody idiots! Could they not control a group of children? They were supposed to be professors!

Taking a quill, he set to write the first note. He would expel the students, if it were up to him, but they came from powerful families, and he had had enough headaches over the last few years to go looking for more, and so for this time, a warning, a small punishment, and an owl to their parents would have to do.

He had only written the first line down when he felt movement behind him. It was subtle, and could be easily dismissed by someone else as just a product of their imagination, but not by Severus. Working as a spy for so long had its advantages, and even after years, his senses were still sharp.

He turned his head to the side, but he couldn't see anything there. After a few seconds, he shrugged, and went back to writing. He kept mumbling about incompetent professors, while he wrote, but his free hand inched closer to his wand. He wouldn't make a move until he knew where the intruder was, but he had to be ready.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a woman's voice warned, as the cold tip of a wand was pressed firmly into his neck. He stopped the movement and slowly put the hand back on the table, trying to discover who that familiar voice belonged to.

"Good boy," the woman said slowly, and suddenly a hand appeared out of thin air, took his wand, and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, his voice menacing even in that position.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked, clearly amused, and the hand moved to his chair, turning it around.

She had moved the wand away from his neck, her hands slowly moving towards her own body, and then she appeared in front of him, as the invisibility cloak she had been wearing fell to the floor.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, surprised at first, but then angry. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked, as he got up.

"Stay where you are," she said, with a smirk, but raised her wand at him once more. "I'm still the one with a wand, remember?"

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"That's an easy question, _Severus_," she said, in a husky tone. "I am tired of waiting."

"Waiting? What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?" he asked. "Get out of here before I call the Aurors!"

"I said, stay where you are," she repeated when he tried to step away, her face suddenly serious, as a few sparks flew out of her wand in warning, but the smirk came back to her lips as soon as he did as told.

"Now, as I was saying," she continued, like nothing had happened, stepping closer to him, "I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move." Her fingers slowly moved to her robes and, button after button, she slowly opened them. "Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, all those times, when you think no one is watching?" she asked, as she carefully pushed the robes off her shoulders, letting them fall to the floor.

His eyes widened in surprise when he looked down. She was wearing a school uniform, only the grey skirt was much too short, the shirt too tight, and almost half of its buttons were undone, so that the red and gold tie was the only thing really covering her breasts.

"You like it?" she asked, her voice even lower, and he forced his eyes to meet hers again.

"I do not know what you think you are doing, Miss Granger, but you better stop this right now. Just put those robes back on and leave, I have important things to do," he said, proud he could still manage to keep his snarky manners, even with this delectable half-naked woman in front of him.

"No," she said, as she slowly licked her lips.

"Pardon me?"

"I said no," she repeated, and took another step closer, so that their bodies were almost touching. "I've had enough of this," she said, moving her hand to his chest. "It is time to do something about it."

He noticed a slight trace of alcohol on her breath, but before he could do or say anything, he felt the hand on his chest slowly push him down on his seat, and his eyes widened in shock when she moved to straddle his lap. He felt his heart beat faster and suddenly it was difficult to breathe.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes darting to the spot where his wand had landed. As good as he was with wandless magic, there was no way he could get away from her unscathed; she was fast and dangerous, and he knew it well. He would have to find another way.

"I am doing what I should have done a long time ago," she said, leaning closer so that her lips brushed against his, but only for a second. "What I have wanted to do for years. And I know you want it too," she said with a smirk.

"You are wrong, I don't want this," he said, his brain too busy still trying to find a way out to come up with a better reply, and he carefully shifted on the chair so that she wouldn't notice the effect her closeness was having on him.

"Oh, but you do. Why else would you have asked me to be your assistant back in my seventh year, when you didn't need one? Why would you have offered me a position here, one so good I couldn't refuse, when I had just finished my apprenticeship, making me the youngest Hogwarts' professor ever?"

"I would have thought it was because of your intelligence, but now I doubt you really have any left. All you will accomplish with this is to get yourself fired," he said, and then, without warning, he moved both his hands to her hips, trying to push her away from him so he could end this madness.

Before he knew what was happening, an invisible force pushed him back against the chair and moved his hands to his sides, away from her body. Confused, he tried to move again, but found he couldn't, not even using wandless spells.

"See, I knew all that time spent in the library would be beneficial," she said, with a smirk. "Interesting charm, that is; only the caster can set you free," she explained, and then leaned closer to him, her body flush against his as she whispered in his ear, "Although, I have the feeling you don't want me to let go." He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and was having a hard time stopping himself from simply ravishing her, from taking exactly what he wanted.

"Miss Granger, I don't…" but he never got to finish the sentence, as her lips on his interrupted him.

Well, it was true, he had wanted her for years, even when he shouldn't have been looking, but that didn't make this okay. He had never acted on his feelings, or desires, really, and he certainly wouldn't start now, no matter how delicious her body felt, as she ground her hips against his growing erection.

It was so hard to focus with her so close; he could feel her nipples hard against his chest, her toned legs moving against his thighs, and her tongue trying to push inside his mouth. It took every ounce of his self control not to respond to the kiss, and he wasn't even sure why he was trying so hard. She clearly wanted it, and even though she tasted slightly of alcohol, she clearly wasn't drunk. She was a grown woman, and had gone to him out of her own free will, so what was really stopping him?

After a few moments, she pulled back, and he could see a flash of hurt, of uncertainty, in her eyes, but it was gone in a second. He felt her body move back, just a little, and without thinking, his head inched closer to hers, his gaze darting to her lips, and then back to her eyes. She didn't waste a moment, and soon crashed her lips against his again, only this time he responded to the kiss.

"I knew it," she muttered with a smirk, a few moments later, and the playful smile back on her face. "I knew you wanted this as much as I did."

He felt her hands move from the back of his neck down to his chest, and she slowly undid his shirt, and pushed it off his broad shoulders, letting it fall around his elbows, kissing every bit of pale skin as it was revealed. Her fingers lightly traced the scars on his chest, and then, with a mischievous wink, she took off her tie and put it around his neck.

"Knew you would look good in a Gryffindor tie," she whispered by his ear, before nibbling on his neck.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," he said, a clear warning in his voice.

"Oh, trust me, I do," she replied. "Come here," she murmured, pulling him closer by the tie before kissing him hard again.

Her free hand snaked between their bodies, and he felt it easily undoing his trousers and slipping inside. He had to bite his lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape, and threw his head back when he felt her fingers wrap around his hardness, slowly moving up and down, in a rhythm that was soon driving him crazy.

"Like that?" she asked, smugly, slowing the pace, her thumb brushing over the head, but just as he was about to respond, a firm knock on the door startled them both. She looked at him, seemingly trying to decide what to do, perhaps wondering if he was about to call for help, and have her arrested, like he had said he would.

"Snape, open the door, I know you are in there."

"Potter," he groaned, moving his hips up a bit, already missing the friction, and heard her chuckle. He had to admit, the glint he saw in her eyes scared him.

She licked her lips, ground her hips against his once more and then slowly got up. He watched her with wide eyes as she winked at him playfully, and then moved under his desk.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to yank his hands free from the spell, but no matter what he tried, he still couldn't move them.

She placed a finger to her lips, silently telling him to stop talking, and then, with a flick of her wand, made his shirt move back over his shoulders and button itself. He froze when he realized she really meant to hide down there, but still managed to mutter, "The tie," before she opened the door. With another flick, it was gone, and the next second, his chair was pulled closer to the desk, just as Harry stepped inside his office.

"Potter," he said, straightening his back and hoping he wouldn't hear his heart hammer in his chest.

"Snape," he replied curtly, walking over to his desk.

"It is good to know you haven't lost your manners," he sneered, while he moved his fingers frantically under the table, trying to get her attention, hoping she would at least release his hands. "Is there anything you want, or were you simply banging on my door for the fun of it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and tried hard to keep his expression neutral when he felt her hands slowly trail up his legs.

"You gave my students detention," he spat angrily.

"This might be your first year as a professor, Mister Potter, but even you should know by now that the headmaster is entitled to give detentions, whenever he deems it necessary," he answered, and just then he felt the cool air against his skin. The damn witch had vanished his trousers!

"You only did it because they are Gryffindors!" Harry almost yelled. What was it they were discussing? Detentions, right. It was hard to focus when he could feel her hot breath so close to his throbbing erection.

"They almost blew up an entire class," he replied, his voice calm, contrasting with Harry's tone. He felt a tingling sensation on his arms, and realized she had lifted the spell and freed him. Her fingers wrapped around his length, and he tried to smack her hands away without Harry noticing, but she pinched his leg in warning, and he decided not to test her patience. She was, after all, the one with the wand.

"It was an accident!" Harry replied, and just as he said that last word, Severus hit the table with his fist, startling him. The witch had just taken him deep inside her mouth, and was skilfully bobbing her head up and down. He waited a few seconds before he spoke again, knowing his voice would give them away otherwise, but he knew he would have to explain his sudden outburst. Outburst? Probably not the best word to have in his mind at that precise moment.

"They are fifth years, Mister Potter. They should know how to handle simple potions by now," he said, his hands balled into fists, his nails sinking into his palms as he tried to control himself.

"A Slytherin dropped aconite into it, that is why it exploded," the man replied angrily. "And you didn't even give him detention. They tried to explain…"

Merlin, the things she was doing to him; it was almost too much. He carefully moved one of his hands under the table as Harry spoke, wrapping it in her hair, guiding her movements, making her move faster, take him deeper, while he fought to keep his expression neutral.

"They got exactly what they deserved," Severus almost yelled, interrupting Harry's babbling, and doing his best to keep his hips from buckling when she took him deep into her mouth and sucked hard. "Now leave or I might reconsider their punishment, and ban them from playing Quidditch at all."

"You do that, and I will make sure the School Governors hear about it," he threatened, and when Severus simply smirked in return, he turned to the door angrily.

He bit his lips to stop the groan that threatened to escape when her tongue flicked over the tip of his erection.

"Anything else, Mister Potter?" he asked, in a low voice, when he noticed him stop a few steps away from the door, his head to the side, apparently watching something. Merlin, couldn't he just leave once and for all? If it wasn't for the fact that he was half naked, with a member of his staff under the desk, and harder than he could remember ever being, Severus would have kicked him out himself long ago.

"You know," Harry muttered calmly, as he took out his wand, making him stiffen, "You should be more careful where you leave this," he continued, still looking down at the floor and silently flicking his wand. "Someone could sneak in here, and give you just what you deserve."

'If only you knew,' Severus thought to himself, as he watched his wand zoom towards him. He waited for Harry to leave, barely able to keep the smirk from his face as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the wand.

Not even a second after the door had been closed; her surprised yelp could be heard around the room, as he moved his wand under the table and muttered, "Expelliarmus."

"What are you doing?" she asked, reaching for her wand.

"Leave it," he said, his wand aiming at her as he moved the chair back and stood. "Get up," he snarled then, trying hard to keep the stern expression in place, when he saw the surprised and confused look on her face.

He surveyed her as she stood up; taking in her flushed cheeks and dishevelled clothes. He waited in silence, watching her fidget nervously, and the moment she opened her mouth to speak, he reached forward, buried his hand in her bushy hair, and then pulled her closer forcibly.

"Do you think that was funny?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. She bit her lip, and he was pleased to see desire cross her eyes. "What," he teased, "Miss Know-It-All can't answer a simple question?" he asked with a sneer.

He gave her a few seconds, and then made her yelp again when, in a swift motion, he turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Didn't it cross your mind," he said by her ear, in a low voice, pressing his body against her back, and hearing her moan, "that your little friend could have found you?" he asked, but she didn't answer. "Or maybe," he continued, pressing his body harder against hers to keep her in place, as his hands slowly made their way down her sides, and then up her thighs, pulling the pleated skirt up around her waist, "maybe that was exactly what you wanted, to be found on your knees, under a desk, sucking the Headmaster off," he whispered, grinding his erection against her back and making her moan louder. "Answer," he growled by her ear, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"N-no," she whispered, leaning back against him when his hands reached the front of her knickers.

"Liar," he whispered, as he nibbled on her lobe. "You're so wet," he said, and bit her neck lightly. "The possibility of being seen was turning you on." One of his hands moved back to her hip, fingers wrapping around her knickers and then tearing them off her body, making her yelp yet again. "Did it hurt?" he asked, his fingers gently caressing the reddened skin before moving back between her legs. He needed to touch her, to feel her body against his, around his.

She nodded her head in response, but didn't say anything. "Good," he said, his fingers teasing her clit, and he almost groaned when she pushed her hips back against his.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered, slowly slipping a finger inside her.

"Yes," she moaned, resting her head back against his shoulder.

"You want me to fuck you right here, in my office, up against this very wall?" he asked, as a second finger entered her body. "Want me to make you cry out for more?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but he buried his free hand in her hair and yanked her head back, drowning the words with a passionate kiss.

His fingers started moving faster inside of her, his tongue mimicking its movement, and soon he felt her body start to shudder. Her hands wound back around his shoulders, trying to pull him closer to her, and when the need for air became too much, he broke the kiss and pushed her body harder against the wall, revelling in the little sounds she made when he pinched her clit, and her muscles contracted around his fingers.

He kept moving them as she rode her orgasm, feeling her body shudder, and when he couldn't take it any more, he removed his fingers and pushed both her hands against the wall, on either side of her head. Before she could say or do anything, he wound his arms around her hips, taking a step back from the wall and kicking her legs apart. Then bent her forward and, with one powerful thrust, he buried himself deep inside of her.

Her pleasured scream was like music to his ears, and felt her body start to tighten around him again. He was surprised by her behaviour, he had to admit. He had always imagined, and yes, he had imagined her quite often, that she would be as bossy during sex as she was everywhere else, but was glad she was proving him wrong; he could feel how much she enjoyed giving up control, letting him do with her as he pleased. And that was simply perfect, in his opinion.

He gave her a few moments to adjust, but soon felt her hips moving back, asking for more. And he complied. They easily found their rhythm, like it was something they had been doing for so long. His thrusts were hard, and deep, his movements fast, and every single time, her hips pushed back against him, wanting more. His hands left her hips, moving up her body until they found her breasts, his fingers playing with her nipples, making her moan even louder.

She was close again, and he could feel it. He moved one of his hands between her legs, lightly rubbing her clit, and when he felt she was just about to explode, he stopped all movement.

He smirked when he heard her groan in frustration, trying to push back against him, and when it didn't worked, she moved one of her arms down between her legs, but he stopped her before she could reach her goal.

"Not so funny when it is not you doing the teasing is it, Miss Granger?" he asked, as he moved her hand back against the wall. "I didn't hear you," he said, with a wide smirk.

"No," she sighed, after a few moments. "Now could you please…" but she didn't get to finish that line, as the words turned into moans when he thrust in so hard he almost pushed her back against the wall.

His rhythm grew faster, his thrusts deeper, harder, as he took what he wanted so much. He was almost there, he knew it, and so he moved his hand back to her clit, and pinched it hard, sending her over the edge again, and following right after.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like hours. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, as he watched her do the same. Finally, she pushed herself off the wall, and straightened her clothes as best she could. Only then did he realize she was still fully dressed; well, at least as fully dressed as she had been before their little romp. He flicked his wand, and the next second he was fully dressed, but still leaning against the door, watching.

"There was no need to ruin them, you know?" she said, her torn knickers in one hand as she walked to where he was standing with a playful smile on her face.

He didn't answer, instead he simply watched her with a curious expression, as she stopped just inches away from him.

"Have to go now, have a class in a few minutes," she murmured by his lips. "And corridor duty tonight," she added, after a moment. "I will have to spend most of the night up in the fourth floor, all alone," she mock complained, giving him a wink before pushing the knickers inside his pocket and turning around, covering herself with the Invisibility cloak as she walked to the door and left the office.

"Merlin, I wish we'd had professors like her back in my time," a voice to his left startled him, and he turned to find Dumbledore in his portrait, his eyes even more twinkling than when he had been alive.

"What are you talking about, old man?" he asked, briskly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Severus," he answered warmly. "Every school boy's dream is to have a naked Gryffindor on top of them. Not that I can really complain, of course. Minerva was really the…" but the rest of his words were thankfully muffled, as a thick, velvet curtain covered the meddling man's portrait. Severus most certainly didn't need to hear about that.

* * *

Big thanks to wonderful Nicole, for betaing the story.

Huge thanks to Lupinswolfie, for the idea, encouragement, help, a few well placed threats... well, let's just leave it at a THANK YOU, or I'll never finish! Love you!! xx

Hope you liked the fic, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think :D


End file.
